The secret of the moon
by Namishitap
Summary: Luna tiene que decidir entre 2 chicos... ¿cual elijirá? Song Fic! Cap. Unico! Review Plz!


**((ThE SeCrEt Of ThE MoOn))**

Hola, este es mi song fic dedicado a LunaxHarry xP esta medio cortito y es cap. unico, pero espero que dejeis review y que os guste ;D

**Canción: Cuanto Antes - Alex Ubago**

* * *

_**Hoy te llamo por si acaso no te has ido,  
**__**y te queda un ratito para darme...  
**__**En mi cama hace tanto, tanto frío,  
**__**y me siento tan sólo a cada instante... **_ Rescostada alli en la cama, se podia divisar los grandes ojos azules de aquella chica triste, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, hasta ahogarse en su almohada, seguía pensando en aquel chico... pero a la vez habia otra persona a la que tambien amaba... ¿Cómo podía saber cual era su amor verdadero? 

Tenia que decidirse... un chico le habia dado felicidad por siempre y era feliz con él... en cambio su corazón le decia otro nombre, del que ella estaba realmente enamorada...

-"¿Mi corazón... o mi felicidad? - Pensó.

_**  
Soy la gota que se queda en la botella,  
**__**esa hoja que se mueve con el viento,  
**__**la mirada que se pierde en las estrellas,  
**__**las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo,  
**__**y me pongo a pensar... **_

Miró hacia su ventana, las estrellas brillaban, al igual que su corazón, pero brillaba solo de dolor... 

Aún estaba confusa... no sabia cual era su verdadero destino...

Podía ver en su mente aquella habitual sonrisa que le saludaba todas las mañanas, de un chico alto, con el pelo negro y sus ojos marrones, tras sus lentes...

O aquel buen humor que le hacia reir cada dia, de la otra persona con su pelo anaranjado y ojos pequeños marrones.

_**  
En todas las cosas que no te he dado,  
**__**todas las veces que te he fallado,  
**__**yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo,  
**__**y cuanto antes... **_

-"Tengo que decidirme" - Volvió a pensar susurrando. 

Con los dos se llevaba muy bien, solo era cuestion de madurez y valor de decir el nombre de aquella persona a la que verdaderamente amaba.

-"Ellos me dieron todo... su sonrisa, su apollo, su alegría..." - Murmuró... - "¿Y yo? ¿Qué les he dado...? ¡Nada!

Siempre han estado esperando a que digan su nombre o un simple... Te quiero"

Cada vez que pensaba eso, parecia que su corazón se empequeñecía...

Aquel corazón solo lleno de oscuridad, aunque se podia divisar una luz llamada "Amor"

_**  
En mis sueños puedo verte cada día,  
**__**y me siento cada noche a esperarte,  
p**__**or si vuelves, y me traes tu melodía,  
**__**por si vienes esta vez para quedarte,  
**__**y me pongo a pensar... **_

Sus sueños es lo unico que le queda... 

El amor volvería a florecer de nuevo si le hacia caso a su corazón...

Solo hacia falta que ella lo pensara bien, y nombrara el nombre de uno.

La chica cogió su capa y se la puso sobre sus hombros, salió por la puerta de la habitacion de las chicas de Ravenclaw hasta su sala común...

No sabia porque pero tenia ganas de irse frente al lago, a ver aquella luna llena de esa noche...

_**  
En todas las cosas que no te he dado,  
**__**toda las veces que te he fallado,  
**__**y yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo,  
**__**y cuanto antes... **_

La chica llegó a los terrenos de aquel castillo donde habia aprendido todo, donde habia encontrado aquel sentimiento que le hacia sentirse feliz, pero a la vez desgraciada... 

-"Luna..." - Susurró un chico tras ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta, ya sabia de quien era aquella voz, del chico que le hacia reir siempre...

-"Ron... Harry..." - Murmuró esta viendolos a los dos

Eran aquellos dos chicos en los que siempre habia pensado y le hacian sentir feliz, aunque a la vez era un sentimiento extraño de dolor.

_**  
Todas las cosas que no te he dado,  
**__**todas las veces que te he fallado,  
**__**yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo  
**__**y cuanto antes... **_

-"Decidete..." - Empezó el chico de pelo anaranjado... - "No puedes quedarte con los dos... y nosotros queremos saber lo que dice tu corazón!" 

-"¡¡Lo sé!!" - Gritó la chica entre llantos - "Es algo dificil... no puedo tomar esta decisión a la ligera... pues eligiré el que quiero que me ame y esté en mi vida..."

-"Pero..." - Intentó buscar una explicación de nuevo el chico

-"Calla!!!" - Dijo cortantemente la chica - "Debo hacerle caso a mi corazón..."

Luna vió de nuevo a Harry y a Ron... El chico de pelo anaranjado estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta, estaba nervioso... sin embargo... la persona que hacia que su corazón fuera feliz estaba alli, tranquilo, viendo fijamente los ojos azules de la chica a través de sus lentes... Parecía no importarle la opinion, si era lo mejor para Luna, le bastaba.

_**Todas las cosas que no te he dado... **_

Luna pudó ver los ojos brillantes de Harry... en realidad parecian estar verdaderamente enamorado de ella... en cambió Ron solo estaba nervioso... Luna cerró los ojos, intentando buscar una respuesta dentro de su corazón...

Imágenes pasaban deprisa por su mente... eran los mejores momentos que habia pasado con los dos... pero de repente le llamaron la atención, Harry siempre habia apollado a Luna en todo, y esta siempre le comprendía sus peores momentos y le explicaba... su corazón por fin dijo un nombre... ¡Harry!

-"Harry te amo..." - Murmuró la chica

Luna se abrazó a Harry, y este la rodeó con sus brazos. Y Ron parecía haber madurado... estaba alli de pie viéndolos, solo murmuró algo, mientras que miraba la luna llena

-"Este es el secreto de la luna..."

Y dicho esto se marchó. Su corazón no habia sido correspondido, pero pronto lo sería.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Ya mi song fic esta medio cortito y es capitulo unico xP pero espero que os guste y que dejeis Review P 


End file.
